


Definitely Maybe

by RachaelJurassic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelJurassic/pseuds/RachaelJurassic
Summary: "That went well. I think."Giles over thinks things.Or, what happened after Jenny asked him to the football game.
Relationships: Jenny Calendar/Rupert Giles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Definitely Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, froxyn :)

As Rupert Giles walked back to the library, he was aware he had a certain spring in his step and possibly a stupid grin plastered over his face.

No, strike ‘possibly’, if the look Ms Penrose gave him was anything to go by. He definitely had a stupid grin plastered over his face.

_I have a date. ___

____

____

.....

____

____

_I have a date, I have a date, I have a date. ___

____

____

____

____

____

____

As he approached a group of students, he realised he might actually be saying that out loud so did his best to think about something else.

____

____

____

____

____

____

_She’s so beautiful. ___

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

No, that wouldn’t do.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

He tried to think about nothing at all until he found himself in the safe haven of the library.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Except, by the time he got there his thoughts had drifted to a less pleasant topic.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_Is it a date? ___

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

He really wasn’t sure now. Sure, she’d said a lot of the words Buffy had told him to say, minus the ‘I feel a thing, you feel a thing’ nonsense, but did that actually mean he had a date?

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Buffy, Willow and Xander were kids after all, Jenny was not. Could she have just meant it as an innocent suggestion of something to do after school in a purely platonic, friend sort of way?

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

He grabbed a packet of biscuits from a drawer in his office. He didn’t have many Custard Creams left but this was a special occasion. He’d make some tea and bloody dunk them if he had to. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

He had to think.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

You see, this was not the first time he had been thoroughly confused by Jenny Calendar. On their first meeting she had mentioned that she taught computer science and immediately taken offence to his reaction. Which had been odd because he hadn’t said anything at all. Apparently though, he’d ‘looked at her funny’ and this was enough.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

After that they’d had a few brief, terse conversations (for that read massive arguments) about digitising the library until she had gone over his head and done it any way. This, Giles thought, had been a definite low point in their relationship.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Except…The Corkscrew Incident.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

He had labelled it as such since it seemed to him to be an important development in their…what, friendship? More? It had come so out of the blue that he hadn’t known what to think and had fled the computer lab immediately to mull it over. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Rather like now, he thought ruefully.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

But it wasn’t just Ms Calendar. Americans in general were baffling. American football being called football for example. From what little he knew there was very little in the way of feet coming into contact with ball. Which brought him to another terrible thought. He’d just suggested that he always went to the football games. Which was unfortunate due to it being a complete lie.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

He switched the kettle off and hastily left his office in search of knowledge. Ten minutes later he returned to his desk, books in hand. Half an hour later he was fairly sure he knew what the quarterback did and was getting to grips with offensive linemen and the holding rule. An hour later he could recite the rules for an onside kick and knew when a team should punt. This was going to be fine. He was totally not going to cock this up.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

This date/not date was going to go so bloody well he’d be able to ask Jenny out for a proper date/not date next week like, say, a romantic dinner, or a film, or a picnic, or….

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Hey Giles, whatcha doing?”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

He leaped to his feet so quickly half the books fell to the floor. Buffy raised an eyebrow. Giles glared.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Shouldn’t you be in class,” he said as he walked past her with an air of nothing-to-see-here-moving-on.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Shouldn’t you be working?”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“I am working.”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“So the football team are zombies?”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Um….well, no….look, this is none of your business,” he replied, hoping he wasn’t turning pink.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“What’s going on?”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Nothing.”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Oh my god you asked her!”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Well…”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Did you ask her out for Mexican?”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“We are going for Mexican.”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“And the football books?”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“We’re going to the football game afterwards.”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“The football game?”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Yes.”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“You asked her to go to the football game?”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Um…”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Oh wow, she suggested that didn’t she!”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Er…”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Giles, that’s amazing. You totally did it!”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Uh…”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Never thought you’d have the nerve!”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Oh.”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Did you do the ‘I got a thing, you maybe feel a thing’ thing?”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Absolutely not.”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Still, looks like it didn’t matter because you totally slew it! Way to go Giles!” She beamed at him.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

He smiled back, looking as confident as he could under the circumstances. He was reluctant to shake her faith in him as a god of romance.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“So, any news on the body front?” she asked, changing tracks.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“What, oh, er, no.”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Well see ya later then,” Buffy turned on her heel. “You’d better get back to prepping for that date.”

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Giles watched her as she breezed through the library doors. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Buffy thought it was a date. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Yes, it had to be, right?

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Yes, definitely.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Maybe.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _


End file.
